Principe
by Death Hime
Summary: AU/ AR/ spamfic!/ShinCouple/ U-KISS en medio de un cuento de hadas de aquellos, muy extraño y sumary terrible/YAOI


**Príncipe**

Érase una vez un lejano reino más allá de los límites del mundo que conocemos, en un precioso bosque. En aquel mágico lugar la familia reinante vivía en un pomposo castillo, rodeado por una frondosa arboleda. Era el castillo Shin.

Los reyes vivían un amor puro y siempre vivo, fruto de esto era el pequeño que crecía en el vientre de la joven reina, rodeada siempre de los cuidados y atención de todos en el palacio. En especial disfrutaba del cariño del único niño en aquel inmenso lugar, un pequeño de 5 años, hijo de su más fiel y querida sirvienta, por petición del rey un futuro miembro de la guardia real, Shin SooHyun.

Les contaré por que curiosamente el hijo de una sirvienta lleva el apellido real.

Sucedió hace algún tiempo, que el rey en sus viajes de caza, cuando la noche comenzaba a caer, escuchó unos quejidos a lo lejos. Guiado por su instinto decidió no regresar e ir en busca del origen de tan desgarradores sonidos.

Aguzando su oído llegó a una cueva oculta entre el follaje, encontrándose con una adolescente maltratada, con sus vestidos rotos y manchados de sangre, y signos del ataque de un leñador solitario.

Al verlo la joven con sus últimas fuerzas suplicó por su ayuda, inmediatamente el caballeroso hidalgo, la subió con cuidado a su caballo, llevándola al palacio, donde su esposa, empatizando con el dolor de la chica, la cuidó personalmente, aceptándola luego como su sirvienta personal y amiga.

Meses más tarde, se enteraron de que aquel ataque había desembocado en un inesperado y no deseado embarazo. La reina aconsejó que diera a luz, ella obedeció. Para evitar la discriminación y deshonra frente al pueblo, por petición de su esposa el rey otorgó su apellido al pequeño nacido meses más tarde.

Llegó el tiempo de nacer para el futuro rey. Los dolores invadían a la reina, asustando a su pequeño acompañante, que de inmediato mandó en busca de las parteras y el rey, mientras él y su madre se encargaban de contener a la mujer que comenzaba a estallar en alaridos.

El nerviosismo recorría el cuerpo del rey ante el nacimiento de su heredero. Tras varías horas de ver el esfuerzo de su mujer, vio al ser que llegaría a cambiar sus vidas.

La partera tomó y limpió al bebé que lloraba a todo pulmón, pasándolo de los brazos de su orgulloso padre a los de su emotiva madre. Quienes tras besar su frente lo entregaron a su más querida sierva para depositarlo en su cuna, bajo la sorprendida y conmovida mirada del pequeño SooHyun.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, dando entrada a un alegre ser venido del bosque vecino, quien sin nada decir hizo una reverencia al príncipe.

- Bienvenido joven príncipe.- Susurró-. Soy Alexander, el hada de la vida y hoy vengo a bendecir el nacimiento de un salvador de naciones, el príncipe Shin, que desde ahora llevará por nombre DongHo.- Anunció, mientras a su alrededor un halo de color era formado-. Otorgo al pequeño la protección del bosque del que vengo y el servicio y lealtad de todos mis compañeros.- Tras decir esto, besó la frente del recién nacido, desapareciendo luego en un arcoiris.

Aquella experiencia marcó al pequeño junto a la cuna, quien guardo entre sus más preciados tesoros parte del brillante polvo dejado por el hada.

Desde ese entonces, SooHyun sintió cierta fascinación por el príncipe y preocupación además, los años pasaban y él se sentía en la posición de protegerlo y vigilarlo, pues además de todo eran los únicos niños en el palacio, detrás de todo él solo buscaba un amigo.

Por otro lado DongHo no se sentía para nada cómodo con aquello. No le gustaba nada la idea de alguien a su lado las 24 horas del día, sin contar que SooHyun además era muy curioso e insistente, lleno siempre de temas por hablar, lo que traía al príncipe de no muy buen humor en ocasiones. A pesar de todo era su único amigo.

- DongHo, ¿podemos ir a cabalgar?- Preguntaba cierta soleada tarde.

- Ve tu solo.- Respondía sin sacar la nariz de un libro.

- Pero no será divertido, vamos DongHo.- Insistía.

- No, tengo clases y tú también.- Respondía caminando hacia la biblioteca.

- No puedes saltarte las clases por un día, solo una cabalgata al bosque.- Dijo mientras lo seguía.

- No, soy el futuro rey, tengo diez horas de clases diarias y no puedo saltarlas, tú eres un futuro guardia real y no quiero que si algo me llega a ocurrir no seas capaz de defenderme, vete ya, tienes clases de esgrima.- Respondía sin mirarlo nuevamente.

- DongHo, no seas aburrido... Vamos a cabalgar.- Dijo en última instancia al llegar a la entrada a la biblioteca.

- De todos modos mañana tenemos la clase de equitación juntos, ¿cual es tu asunto?- Dijo por primera vez dirigiéndole su mirada.

- No será lo mismo.- Se lamentó.

- Tienes 18 años, pronto te graduaras, serás mi guardia, eres mayor que yo, actúa como tal.- Se despidió al entrar en la biblioteca.

El ahora triste SooHyun salió del castillo con la espada que el rey le había obsequiado para tomar sus clases. Desde el interior cada cierto tiempo el príncipe desviaba la mirada de sus libros, ocultándose del sagaz ojo de su profesor, para observar a SooHyun.

"Es realmente hábil con la espada, mi padre hizo bien en permitirle ser un guardia" Pensaba, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la concentrada figura del joven en el jardín.

En el exterior el aprendiz se disponía a tener un duelo con su maestro. Al estos tomar posición la atención del príncipe se centró aún más en SooHyun. Lleno de tensión en su interior observó la batalla, descifrando los certeros y finos movimientos de su amigo, quien finalmente venció al líder de la actual guardia real.

- ¡Eso es hyung! ¡Fighting!- Gritó alegremente al notar su triunfo. Mientras afuera SooHyun celebraba haciendo un fighting y saludando hacia la ventana.

- ¿Algo increíble en los libros de historia su alteza?- Preguntaba el profesor a lo que DongHo regreso su vista al libro.

En un sombrío palacio más allá de las montañas, vivían los Kim, familiares no directos de la realeza que deseaban el poder, sin importar que medios tomar. Eran tres solitarios hombres, que de hecho no tenían relación sanguínea entre si, que compartían su apellido y conocidas habilidades, dispuestos a todo por gobernar.

Kibum el mayor, vivía de la envidia, al saber que el hijo que había engendrado su tía sería el futuro rey, él sabía que de no haber nacido aquella criatura, ese lugar podía pasar a él. Elison y JaeSeop seguían sus ideas, con las ilusiones de bonanza que este auguraba.

Una tarde Elison decidió salir a cabalgar por los prados que rodeaban su castillo, encontrándose en su paseo con un brillante figura que yacía en el piso. Con curiosidad se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos, era el más precioso ser que sus ojos hubieran visto. Lo notó herido y decidió llevarlo al castillo donde JaeSeop podría curarlo.

- JaeSeop, he encontrado un ángel herido en mi camino.- Dijo depositando al ser sobre la mesa del escritorio del mayor.

- ¿Que pretendes que hagamos con esto Eli?- Preguntaba Kibum.

- Es un hada, si lo sanan él puede entregarles bendiciones y deseos.- Susurraba un tímido sirviente tras JaeSeop.

- No deberías estar acá Kiseop, regresa a tus quehaceres.- Ordenaba el mayor.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dices?- Preguntaba JaeSeop esperanzado, el joven asintió-. Entonces quédate, quiero tu ayuda.-

Ambos curaron las heridas y limpiaron al hada, quien lentamente despertó. JaeSeop se quitó el delantal usado y lo lanzó a su siervo, quien descuidadamente dejó caer parte del colorido polvillo del hada sobre su ropa.

- Soy Kevin, el hada de los deseos. ¿A quienes debo agradecer mi nueva vida?- Preguntó mirando a los cuatro a su alrededor-. ¿Quién eres tú jovencito?.- Dijo tomando entre sus manos el rostro del sirviente.

- Kiseop, soy solo un sirviente, sus salvadores son mis amos; Kibum, JaeSeop y Elison.- Dijo triste antes de partir.

- Joven Kiseop, te otorgo mis bendiciones.- Pronunció-. A ustedes mis salvadores, les entrego junto a mis bendiciones, respuesta a sus dudas y cumpliré un deseo a cada uno.-

- ¿Que puedo hacer para conseguir el trono?- Dijo de inmediato Kibum.

- El trono ya tiene un dueño, ese es el actual rey y en un futuro el joven príncipe Shin DongHo. Sin embargo, el príncipe no puede tomar sus poderes sin antes entregarse a su verdadero amor, la pureza de aquel sentimiento le otorgará las gracias necesarias para poder ser un rey.- Cantó con una dulce voz.

- Este es mi deseo, que Shin DongHo esté ciego ante el amor.- Dijo Eli.

- Concedido.- Dijo algo triste el hada.- De igual modo el destino nos dice que ninguno de ustedes podría lograr tal posición.-

- Yo quiero estar destinado al poder.- Pronunció Kibum.

- Concedido.- Dijo con algo más de tristeza-. A pesar de todo Shin DongHo tendrá que estar siempre en el reino, puedo conceder lo que pides, mas no controlar los sentimientos de la gente y bien sabes cuanto ama el pueblo al príncipe, podrían derrocarte.-

- Entonces deseo que el príncipe muera.- Pronunció JaeSeop, a lo que el hada se sorprendió.

- Lo siento, no puedo concederte deseos de muerte.-

- Entonces quiero que el príncipe caiga en la profunda agonía y enfermedad, sin cura conocida por los mortales.- Pidió.

- Concedido.- Respondió con total desilusión-. De todos modos, todos los deseos tienen sus claves y condiciones para romperse, no puedo asegurar que todo suceda según lo que han pedido.- Advirtió esfumándose.-

- Por fin las cosas saldrán bien para los Kim.- Dijo alegre JaeSeop.

- Dejaremos este lúgubre castillo para vivir en el esplendoroso palacio de los Shin.- Agregó Elison.

- Y acabaremos con los Shin.- Sentenció Kibum.

Tras la puerta el joven Kiseop solo escuchaba en silencio y preocupación. "Dios mío, no puedo permitir que mis amos realicen tales actos. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? Soy un simple sirviente, si llego a huir para acusarlos finalmente seré castigado por ellos y no tengo las fuerzas ni el conocimiento para detenerlos por mi mismo" Se lamentaba el humilde chico mientras enceraba entre silenciosas lágrimas el oscuro pasillo, alejándose lentamente de las escandalosas risas de sus amos.

Los días habían pasado y algo había cambiado en el príncipe. SooHyun se preocupaba por él y notaba como cada vez se alejaba más y más. El príncipe decaía y los deseos de los Kim se cumplían.

Cierta tarde el rey llamo a su hijo junto a su futuro guardia. SooHyun había solicitado esta ayuda al ver lo que ocurría con su único y más querido amigo.

- ¿Me llamaste padre?- Preguntó neutral.

- Si, hace algunos días he notado que has perdido la atención de tus clases y te has alejado de SooHyun.-

- ¿SooHyun? Él solo será un guardia más... No veo por qué deba ser cercano a él.- Respondió con expresión vacía.

- DongHo.- Susurro con dolor el joven.

- ¿Que estás diciendo hijo? SooHyun siempre ha estado a tu lado, no será solo un guardia más... Será tu guardia personal y más que eso, realmente quiero que continúe siendo tu amigo.-

- ¿Amigo? Padre, con tu permiso me retiro.-

SooHyun no entendía que ocurría. El príncipe a pesar de las discusiones y desacuerdos que tuvieran siempre lo había llamado su amigo, no importaban las diferencias entre sirvientes y nobles, no para ellos. Las mínimas palabras que el chico había alcanzado a pronunciar se enterraban en SooHyun como dagas en su corazón.

- DongHo.- Lo llamó al encontrarlo en los pasillos.

- Pido que por favor me llames joven amo o su alteza, no te he dado la confianza para llamarme por mi nombre guardia.- Decía con la misma extraña expresión en su rostro.

- ¿Guardia? No entiendo que es lo que te pasa DongHo, toda tu vida hemos sido amigos y no comprendo tus palabras ahora.-

- ¿Podrías dejar de tratarme con tal confianza?-

- Solo quiero que sepas que... me preocupas y te quiero, siempre que me necesites ahí estaré y si ahora me quieres lejos, es donde estaré.-

Parecía que tales palabras no afectaron en nada al príncipe que tras escuchar continuó su camino, siendo seguido por la triste mirada de SooHyun. En un instante el muchacho se detuvo y sus movimientos parecían erráticos, con preocupación y olvidando lo antes acordado SooHyun corrió y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera. Sus ojos se cerraron en un último suspiro.

La familia real buscó todos los medios posibles para curar al heredero, sin encontrar remedio, por lo que lamentándose el rey decidió llamar a los familiares que seguían en la línea de reinado, quienes raudos llegaron al palacio con sus numerosas valijas y su humilde sirviente.

- Kibum, JaeSeop, Eli. Bienvenidos.- Los saludó el monarca.

- Tío, es bueno verte.- Dijo insípido Kibum, junto al asentimiento de sus compañeros.

- Es un gusto y un honor verlo su majestad.- Saludó Kiseop, intentando hacer una venia aún con todas las maletas que cargaba.

- Lo mismo digo jovencito.- Correspondió amable-. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-

- ¿Mi nombre?- Dijo sorprendido y alegre del interés del rey-. Soy Kiseop señor, para servirle.- Se presentó sonriendo.

- Cállate Kiseop-rella y trae rápido las valijas.- Ordenó el mayor de sus amos.

El rey notó que sus parientes no serían de bien en el reino, pero no tenía más opción. Deseó tener la capacidad de cambiar las reglas, pero estaba obligado a darles la educación necesaria para en un futuro tomar el poder, en caso de que su hijo no sanara.

Kiseop preparaba la cena para todos esa noche, cuando en la cocina entró uno de sus amos, Elison, quien con una sonrisa torcida se le acercó.

- Pone esto en la de los reyes.- Le entregó una botellita con un líquido rosado.

- ¿Que es esto señor?- Preguntó preocupado.

- Un regalo para ellos, tú solo haz lo que digo.-

- No pensará en hacerlos enfermar también.-

- Una gotita basta para enfermarlos. Yo quiero que pongas todo.-

- Señor...- Susurró.

- No digas nada si no quieres acabar como toda tu familia.-

La fibra sensible del siervo, su familia. Nunca los conoció, nunca supo realmente que ocurrió con ellos, toda su vida había sido un sirviente de los Kim, por lo que supuso que sus padres también lo habían sido. Sus amos siempre le contaron historias de lo terrible que habían sido sus muertes, bajo sus manos, solo para amedrentarlo, pero Kiseop no sabía realmente que pensar, por lo que temía ciegamente.

"No puedo hacer esto. No quiero hacerlo. Me gustaría que mis amos recibieran su castigo, todo lo que hacen... es perverso... solo desearía cambiar de lugares..." Pensaba el joven, mientras dejaba caer unas lagrimas, que limpió con la manga de su camisa.

Unos puntitos parecían encenderse en su ropa humedecida por las lágrimas, asombrado cesó su llanto. Entonces el lugar se lleno de brillo y color, conmocionando el tímido corazón de Kiseop.

- Tu llanto me ha llamado.- Le decía una voz sin forma.

- ¿Q- q- Quién eres?- Pronunció asustado.

- Tranquilo, soy Kevin, el hada que hace algún tiempo ayudaste a salvar.-

- Es un placer verlo otra vez.- Se inclinó ante la figura que frente a él se formaba.

- También para mi, ¿que deseo puedo cumplir para ti.-

- ¿Deseo? ¿Yo... puedo...?- Dijo con ilusión.

- Por supuesto.-

- Solo quiero... quiero...- Se detuvo para pensar-. quiero que mis amos aprendan su lección...- Dijo con seguridad, el hada lo miró sorprendido-. ...pero, no quiero hacerles daño, solo quiero que se encuentre la manera de salvar al príncipe y que los deseos de mis amos se anulen.-

- Aquellas son las condiciones que el destino pondrá, ya verás como el bien triunfará. Eres un joven muy noble para ser solo un sirviente... Hasta pronto...- Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Tomó la botella con el desconocido elixir y la puso en su bolsillo, él no atacaría a nadie.

Los Kim llenos de frustración y más que nada ira contra Kiseop, quien no cumplió sus ordenes, lo encerraron en uno de los calabozos antiguos, perdidos en la espesura del bosque. Por su cuenta buscarían la manera de obtener el poder.

- Lo que debemos hacer es acabarlos con nuestras propias manos.- Dijo JaeSeop.

- Eres radical y decidido, por eso admiro tu forma de pensar.- Lo halagó Kibum.

- ¡No!- Gritó desde lo profundo Kiseop.

- Silencio.- Pronunciaron los tres, mientras Elison le propinaba un golpe.

- Jamás callarán la justicia, el destino no permitirá tales designios.-

- Creo que tus palabras son demasiado sofisticadas para un simple sirviente.-

- El príncipe...- Recibió un nuevo golpe. Luego otro y otro, hasta caer inconciente.

"¿Cómo salvarlo?, ¿Cómo traerlo de vuelta?, lo quiero, lo necesito, lo extraño" Pensaba el joven SooHyun mirando las estrellas.

"¿Qué es lo que hace que DongHo me odie?, ¿Que lo ha enfermado?, quiero curarlo y decirle cuanto lo quiero, es un secreto que he guardado por años y debo decírselo, el príncipe es a quien yo amo" Unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer, tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar su rostro.

Unas pequeñas chispitas cubrieron su rostro y el pañuelo, mientras luces de colores lo rodeaban.

- Me has llamado.- Decía una dulce voz, mientras una figura se formaba en los aires.

- ¿Que?-

-Soy Hoon, hada de la verdad, tus lágrimas y tus sentimientos puros me han llamado, necesitas de mi ayuda.- Explicó.

- Si... El principe DongHo... ha caído enfermo, y no logran hallar una cura, él es la persona que yo más quiero en esta vida y a pesar de que no pueda corresponderme, solo quiero lo mejor para él, quiero que sane y que regrese. Lo amo.- Dijo mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo.

- Eres sincero, por lo tanto mereces mi ayuda.- Hizo una venia-. El príncipe solo puede ser salvado por el verdadero amor, sus ojos deben abrirse ante él, sus corazones deben ser uno.-

- ¿Pero no sé quien es su verdadero amor?-

- Deja de dar vueltas, está más cerca de lo que piensas.- Dijo desapareciendo en los cielos.

"Su verdadero amor es el único que puede salvarlo, desearía ser yo..."

El triste Kiseop rogaba cada noche que pasaba que la verdad se develase. Pero lo que por el contrario ocurría era que sus amos habían envenenado a los reyes. La guardía real había sido doblegada y obligada a servir a los nuevos reinantes. El joven SooHyun había perdido su oportunidad como protector de los lideres del reino y había sido abandonado en un laberinto, mientras que el joven príncipe era oculto de todo ser, su fuerza vital disminuía y los rezos de SooHyun y Kiseop no eran suficientes para salvarlo.

"¿Donde estará la salida de este lugar?, necesito ir y rescatar a mi príncipe, hay que salvar a los reyes, ¿donde están los hadas cuando los necesitas?" Pensaba mientras corría de un lado a otro, en círculos, en caminos errantes y entre la hierba que lentamente cerraba sus salidas.

Pronto después de tanto correr tropezó y cayó por un agujero, que lo llevó hasta el calabozo oculto en el bosque, había hallado la salida, estaba fuera, pero volvía a estar encerrado. En aquel lugar solo había un chico que con sus manos juntas lloraba.

- Kiseop.- Susurró.

- Eres el guardia del príncipe, ¿cómo has llegado aquí? ¿qué ha ocurrido?-

- Tus amos lo lograron, los reyes han caído en un sueño profundo, ellos están al mando y mi príncipe no despierta.- Respondió con tristeza.

- Eso es terrible.- Dijo mientras las lágrimas de ambos caían.

- Vamos a salir de aquí y a salvar el reino, ¿me acompañas?- Estiró su mano al sirviente.

- Por supuesto.- Acepto levantándose-. Pero no tengo habilidades ni virtudes, solo puedo darte mi apoyo.-

- Tienes fortaleza, honestidad, bondad y miles de otras virtudes.- Decía mientras golpeaba con su espada fuertemente las rejas de la prisión-. No llores, ven a mi lado y verás como todo saldrá bien.- Empujó con fuerza la puerta que había logrado abrir.

Ambos salieron y corrieron entre la espesura del bosque, en medio de la noche. Los ojos del joven Kiseop brillaban y admiraban a SooHyun, quien le había devuelto las esperanzas, o mejor dicho le había dado esperanzas a su vida.

Llegaron al castillo. Antes de que entraran una figura luminosa se origino ante ellos.

- Lo encontraste.- Susurró el hada.

- ¿Quien es?- Dijo Kiseop conmocionado por aquel ser.

- Hoon, el hada de la verdad.- Explicó SooHyun a su nuevo amigo-. ¿Es él quien puede salvar a DongHo?- Preguntó dolido ante la frase con la que el hada lo saludo.

- No, esa persona eres tú, solo tu beso lo liberará.- Los ojos de SooHyun se llenaron de un nuevo brillo al oír estas palabras-. Encontraste a mi protegido.- Explicó.

- ¿Protegido?- Preguntó Kiseop sin entender.

- Así es su majestad.- Le respondió el hada.

- ¿Su majestad?, ¿Que es lo que pasa?-

- Luego te enterarás, ahora entra y corre por las escaleras, en la última habitación está tu amado, uno de los jóvenes Kim pretende acabar con su vida. Tú corre a salvarlo, Alexander, protector del príncipe Shin te guiará con su haz de luz, es todo lo que se le está permitido hacer.- El guardia obedeció, desenvainando su espada.

Corrió por los pasillos, derrumbando obstáculos, luchando hábilmente con cada contrincante. Subió y llegó hasta la última habitación, donde con inocencia en el rostro el joven príncipe dormía. A su lado estaba Elison, a punto de derramar un elixir entre sus labios.

- ¡No!- Vociferó mientras hábilmente con su espada arrancaba la botella de las manos del chico, sin dejar un rasguño en él.

- ¿Con que eres tú? Es demasiado tarde, ya bebió una gota, eso es suficiente para mantenerlo en este estado para siempre, nada puede salvarlo.-

- ¡Eso no es cierto!-

Se batieron a duelo, el cual acabó cuando SooHyun alcanzó el rostro de Elison con la punta de su espada.

- No quiero matarte. Tarde o temprano recibirás castigo por tus crímenes, ahora solo quiero salvar a mi príncipe.- Dicho esto se acercó al pálido cuerpo del chico en la cama-. DongHo, ¿puedes oírme? Desearía que lo hicieras, quiero salvarte, quiero que regreses, pues por sobre todas las cosas de este mundo te amo mi príncipe.- Dijo agachándose, poniendo su rostro a la altura del de DongHo.

Acarició su cabello y despejó su rostro, algo temeroso cerró sus ojos mientras sus labios se unían con los del príncipe. Se mantuvo así unos cuantos segundos. Se separó esperando su reacción. Al no ocurrir nada las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Lo besó nuevamente a modo de despedida, entonces, y sin que él lo notara, el milagro ocurrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, gracias a la dulzura y calor que lo había salvado. Se sintió feliz de que su protector y salvador, además de su único amor lo rescatara. Puso con fuerza sus brazos a su alrededor, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¡DongHo!- Dijo con alegría al sentir los brazos del chico rodeándolo.

- SooHyun, te amo.-

- Y yo a ti mi príncipe.- Lo tomó entre sus brazos.

- ¿Que pasó con mis padres? ¿Y los Kim?- Preguntaba mientras bajaban.

- Ya me he encargado de ello.- Decía la voz de Kiseop a lo lejos.

Mientras SooHyun corría al rescate del príncipe, Kiseop y su recién descubierto protector hablaban sobre el destino.

- Eres un príncipe, el valeroso y honesto príncipe del reino Lee más allá del bosque.- Apuntó en el horizonte.

- ¿Príncipe? Yo solo soy un sirviente, mi familia también lo fue, eso es imposible.-

- ¿Sirviente?- Sonrió-. La nobleza está en tu sangre, tu familia se ha extinguido ya, lamentablemente, pero estás tú y ahora no solo eres príncipe, eres rey en tus tierras y eres esperado por tu pueblo para establecer tu voluntad en ellas, tienes las virtudes y los conocimientos, aunque no lo creas y mi permanente consejo y compañía si así lo deseas.-

Los Shin no podían creer lo que oían de los labios de Kiseop, pero lo veían también, todo en él había cambiado, se notaba en su segura sonrisa, en su alegre mirada.

Nadie supo que había ocurrido con los Kim. Se dijo que habían sido desterrados al bosque, que habían huido e iniciado una nueva vida en junto a un río. Todo era especulaciones.

Todo regresó al orden normal, las hadas reinaban en el bosque y protegían los pueblos. SooHyun se graduó de la academia real. Su príncipe, protegido y novio continuaba sus estudios con alegría, lleno de esperanzas de algún día convertirse en rey.


End file.
